Pelvic organ prolapse is an abnormal descent or herniation of pelvic organs. A prolapse may occur when muscles and/or tissues in the pelvic region become weak and can no longer properly maintain the pelvic organs in place. This decrease in structural integrity of anatomical tissues may have significant medical consequences, which in turn could influence the biological functions of the tissues.
Treatment for symptoms of the pelvic organ prolapse can include changes in diet, weight control, and lifestyle. Treatment may also include surgery, medication, and use of grafts or implants to support the pelvic organs. For example, an implant can be placed in a patient to provide support for the weakened or damaged tissue. The implant can replicate the natural position and structure of, or otherwise, provide support to the tissue and thereby help in decreasing or eliminating impairment of biological functions resulting from tissue weakening or damage.
These surgical methods may use a delivery device for assisting delivery of the implant to the anatomical tissue inside the patient's body. A medication may be applied through the delivery device simultaneously during the introduction of the implant inside the body of the patient. The medication may be beneficial to a patient during placement of the implant to, for example, manage post-surgical pain, or prevent infection or excess bleeding and the like. There may generally be a requirement of maintaining a tactile feedback with a needle of the delivery device during implant placement to prevent injury to any bodily tissues such as a bladder. Therefore, the injection of the medication along with delivery of the implant may require alternative and frequent steps of stopping, aspirating and then injecting along the needle track while maintaining the tactile feedback. This may complicate the method of implant and medication delivery, and also may be time consuming. Thus, there is a need for a device and a surgical procedure that facilitates delivery and placement of implants, and facilitates delivery of medication or any other types of fluid inside a body during a medical procedure.